Melanocortin peptides (melanocortins) are natural peptide hormones in animals and man that bind to and stimulate MC receptors. Examples of melanocortins are α-MSH (melanocyte stimulating hormone), β-MSH, γ-MSH, ACTH (adrenocorticotropic hormone) and their peptide fragments. MSH is mainly known for its ability to regulate peripheral pigmentation, whereas ACTH is known to induce steroidoneogenesis. The melanocortin peptides also mediate a number of other physiological effects. They are reported to affect motivation, learning, memory, behavior, inflammation, body temperature, pain perception, blood pressure, heart rate, vascular tone, natriuresis, brain blood flow, nerve growth and repair, placental development, aldosterone synthesis and release, thyroxin release, spermatogenesis, ovarian weight, prolactin and FSH secretion, uterine bleeding in women, sebum and pheromone secretion, sexual activity, penile erection, blood glucose levels, intrauterine fetal growth, food motivated behavior, as well as other events related to parturition.
Both the MC-4 and MC-3 receptors have been localized to the hypothalamus, a region of the brain believed to be involved in the modulation of feeding behavior. Compounds showing selectivity for the MC-3/MC-4 receptors have been shown to alter food intake following intracerebroventricular and peripheral injection in rodents. Specifically, agonists have been shown to reduce feeding, while antagonists have been shown to increase feeding. The role of the MC-4 and MC-3 receptors have been defined in the control of body weight regulation in mammals. It is believed that the MC-3 receptor influences feeding efficiency and the partitioning of fuel stores into fat, whereas the MC-4 receptor regulates food intake and possibly energy expenditure. Thus, these receptor subtypes appear to reduce body weight through distinct and complementary pathways. Therefore compounds that stimulate both the MC-3 and MC-4 receptors may have a greater weight loss effect than those that are selective for either the MC-3 or MC-4 receptor.
Body weight disorders such as obesity, anorexia and cachexia are widely recognized as significant public health issues and there is a need for compounds and pharmaceutical compositions, which can treat these disorders.
The Applicants have discovered a class of compounds that surprisingly have high affinity for the MC-4 and/or the MC-3 receptor subtypes, and that are typically selective for these MC receptors relative to the other melanocortin receptor subtypes, particularly the MC-1 subtype.